


Weekend in Denver

by alexcat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend in Denver

**Author's Note:**

> For chase_acow at the Fall Fandom Free-for-All.

WEEKEND IN DENVER

Mitchell was at his locker, stowing his gear. He was ready for a few days off and since there weren’t any missions scheduled for a few days, he was going to Denver to relax, maybe catch a ballgame and have a few drinks.

“Where you headed, Mitchell?” Jackson had come up beside him.

“Denver. I’ve got some days off and I’m gettin’ outta Dodge.”

“Last mission was crazy. That was one of the oddest places I’ve gated into.”

Cameron laughed. “I thought I was gonna have to shoot that squealing girl. Damn but that was the worst noise I ever heard. What are you up to this weekend?”

“Thought I’d hang around and work on some notes that I need to finish.”

“Damn, Jackson, don’t you do anything but work?”

“Well, I’m sure Vala would be up for a date but I’m not sure _I’m_ up for that.”

Mitchell laughed. “Come on, you know you like her and she damn sure likes you.”

“If she weren’t so much like a Black Widow spider.”

“She is that. So why don’t you forget work and come to Denver with me?”

Jackson stepped back and waved Mitchell’s suggestion off. “You know I’m not much for sports or well, anything but work these days.”

“Come on, Jackson. Even you have to take a break once in awhile.”

Mitchell had no idea why he wanted Jackson to go but he did. Jackson had shown his metal many times since Mitchell had some to the SGC but Mitchell had to admit he was the one who’d saved their asses on the last mission.

“I guess if I stay, I’ll end up doing something scary with Vala. Or God forbid, General Landry.”

Mitchell grinned. “There you go. Do you need to go home or?” He let the question dangle.

“No. I’ve got some clothes here. Haven’t had much time to go home since the Ori.”

“Well, we’re set then!”

*

They set out early to miss the rush hour traffic but got snarled up in it just the same. Mitchell smacked the steering wheel in his impatience.

“Maybe we ought to pull off somewhere, grab a snack and wait for the traffic to thin a bit.” Daniel sounded more patient than he was. Honestly, he’d like to drink himself silly and pass out in his bed.

“Nah, we’ll get there. I got a room – damn, I just got the one. Didn’t even think about company.”

“No problem. We’ve slept in cells and on the ground. I think I can manage in a room with you.”

Mitchell laughed. “You say that now. Wait ‘til you hear me snoring in a real bed. Or talking in my sleep.”

“I can sleep through anything,” Jackson assured him.

The did make Denver and found their hotel. They checked in and headed out to dinner. Daniel suggested a place he’d been with the other SG-1 members before. It was a bar and grill that made a mean steak and served an ice cold beer. They took a taxi because Cam said he planned on drinking too much and Daniel thought he might do the same.

“This is my kind of place,” Cam said as he finished his second beer.

Daniel sipped his and watched Mitchell, thinking about how much like Jack he could be sometimes.

And how different. There was a freshness about Mitchell that Jack had never had. He seemed to have an enthusiasm that Jack had lost when he lost his Charlie all those years ago and which Daniel had lost too when Sha’re died.

After they’d put away steaks ands plenty more beer, Daniel figured they should get a cab back to the hotel. Cam had tickets to something tomorrow. A basketball game, he thought.

They split the bill for dinner and for the cab that took them to the hotel. When they got into their room, Cam flopped down on the bed.

“We should be out til the wee hours, living it up with some pretty ladies.”

Daniel laughed. “I’m so out of practice, I have no idea where a guy would find a pretty lady.”

“Have you thought about Carter?” Cam asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Sam? God no! She’s like a sister to me.” Daniel realized that he seriously _had_ never thought of her in such a way. “You?”

“Hell yeah. She’s cute and she’s gotta be the smartest woman in the world. A guy could do way worse than her.”

Daniel smiled. “I suppose you’re right.”

“You’ve got Vala.”

“You do know how I met her?” Daniel shuddered, remembering her in that awful Kull Warrior suit. And how she’d beat the crap out of him.

“Hey, I’ve been a victim of her tender mercies too, you know.”

“She means well, sometimes anyway but she’s hard to trust.”

“She does love you, Jackson. You just can’t see it like we all can.”

Daniel snorted and opened the minibar to see what was inside. He took out a tiny bottle of scotch. “Want some? There are a couple more.”

“Nah. I think I’ll just relax and see what’s on the tube.”

That lasted about ten minutes until Mitchell started talking again. “Do you ever want to marry and have kids?”

“No. I lost my wife and that pain has never gone away, even after all these years. I don’t think I could do it again. How about you?” Daniel felt it only polite to ask.

“If I could be as happy as my parents, yeah, I’d love to have a wife and some kids. But this work, I don’t know how I’d manage. I guess she’d have to be in the same work.”

They both fell quiet. They settled in their beds, each sleeping in boxers and t-shirts, though both normally slept naked when alone. They must have drifted off with the television still on because when Jackson’s screams woke Mitchell, some late night talk show host was making very bad jokes.

Jackson was screaming Sha’re’s name. Mitchell saw that he was still sleep so he moved over to the bed and leaned over him.

“Daniel, wake up. You’re here in Denver. You’re all right.”

Daniel’s eyes popped open but it took a few seconds for him to focus enough to realize where he was.

“Damn! It’s been a long time since I had the dream.”

“The dream?” Mitchell asked.

“The dream of her in the tent… the dream of her dying.”

“Oh man, that’s tough.” He had no idea what else to say. “You gonna be all right?”

“Yeah. I’ll be okay.”

Cameron wasn’t sure that he was telling the truth but there was nothing more he could do. He turned off the television and went back to bed. The night passed uneventfully.

Morning came late as they both slept in. They spent the day goofing off. Cameron loved parks and games and they found an amusement park with go-carts and even some parasailing rides. Daniel was an academic but his years at the SGC had made him athletic too. He wasn’t as competitive as Cameron was but he enjoyed the games anyway. He was actually a better racer than Cam was, beating him almost every time.

Later when they were at a bar, Daniel said, “I wanted to thank you for not freaking out back on P4M-328 like I did.”

“Hey, the squealer would have made me go completely postal. All I had to deal with was Vala.” Cam grinned and held his beer glass out for a toast. “To women. What would we do without them?”

“Sometimes I’d like to find out,” Daniel said.

A taxi dropped two tipsy men off at the hotel around 2 am. Both men stripped down to their underwear and hit the bed. Both were asleep in minutes but it did not last long. Cameron was awakened by Daniel calling out Sha’re’s name again. He woke Daniel and got him a glass of water.

Cameron put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, an action meant just as a comfort. But when Daniel laid his own hand over Cameron’s, something changed. Both men felt it and both considered leaving it alone.

But Cameron stepped closer to Daniel, not much of a step. “You’ve done this before?” It was a question and Daniel nodded. Cameron didn’t ask who. He knew.

General O’Neill.

Daniel took a closer step and touched Cameron’s lips with his own. The kiss was not chaste but there was no fire. Yet.

“We really shouldn’t do this,” Cameron said as he pulled Daniel into an awkward embrace.

“A really bad idea,” Daniel agreed as he tugged at Cameron’s t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

“Damn,” Cameron whispered as he captured Daniel’s mouth in a kiss with considerably more fire than the previous kiss had. He stopped and removed Daniel’s glasses and put them on the table beside his bed, then he divested Daniel of his shirt.

Daniel choked back a moan when bare skin met bare skin. He could feel how hard Cameron already was through the thin cloth of his underwear. He slid his hand inside and touched hot, naked skin. Cameron _didn’t_ manage to choke back his moan. Daniel pushed him back onto the bed and looked down at him. Cameron lifted his hips to enable Daniel to remove his shorts.

“Yours too.” Cameron nodded toward Daniel’s underwear. Daniel slipped them down and stepped out of them as he moved to the bed. Cameron reached for him and Daniel went into his waiting arms.

Hands were all over as they moved against one another, cocks sliding side by side.

“Had no idea things would be this … intense,” Cameron growled as he bit Daniel’s shoulder. He moved so he could slide his hand down between them, grabbing both himself and Daniel.

“Better you than Vala,” Daniel said as he thrust hard into Cam’s hand.

They spoke no more for quite some time as their movements became more fevered, harder. Cameron held them both in his hand while Daniel gripped Cameron’s bottom. Daniel knew he was close and felt that Cameron was too as they both strained harder to get there, to feel that moment on the edge before pleasure washed through them both.

“God!” Daniel cried out as Cameron made a sound so elemental that it could only mean what it did. Their mouths found each other and they seemed to be breathing one for the other instead of simply kissing.

They moved apart and wiped themselves clean with Cameron’s boxers. Both were still breathing hard.

“I never expected that,” Cameron finally said.

“That you’d like it?”

“Not that so much as never expected me and you and … is it always so?” Cam couldn’t figure out how to say what he meant. “Is the pleasure so … it was so hard and so fast that it almost hurt.”

Daniel hadn’t figured it out either. He’d been with Jack once a long time ago. With Jack, it had been about comfort, about loneliness. With Cameron, it was different. It was more carnal, more erotic. He found himself wanting things, things that never crossed his mind that night with Jack.

He was surprised when Cam snuggled beside of him rather than return to his own bed. Maybe they were drunker than he thought. He’d have thought Mitchell would pretend it never happened at all.

*

The next day was basketball and beer. Cameron had still been in the bed when they woke but had acted like nothing had happened. That suited Jackson. He had no idea what to say or how to act anyway. He knew that if Mitchell asked to do it again or to do more, he’d say yes. He also figured he’d regret it sooner or later. He couldn’t see a lieutenant colonel and an archaeology geek as mates, and he was fairly sure they both preferred women.

They went back to get checked out and hit the road home.

“We got the place ‘til morning. Wanna stay?” Cameron asked very casually.

Daniel’s heart sped up. Cameron wasn’t asking him to sleep over but to _sleep_ over. And Daniel wanted it. He wanted it badly.

“Sure,” he said in what he hoped was a casual manner.

“Let’s order in a pizza then.”

They had pizza and settled in to watch some SyFy show about a network that protected and sheltered monsters.

Daniel was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, a bit disappointed as well as relieved that nothing had happened. When he looked up in the mirror, Cameron stood behind him. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes either.

“You think I was gonna pretend it never happened?”

Daniel shrugged. “I was sort of hoping you wouldn’t.” He turned around to face Mitchell. The kiss was hungry and Cam’s hands were everywhere, touching his face, his chest, lower and lower until they slid inside his boxers. Then the kiss stopped and Daniel was as still as a statue as Cameron sank to his knees. “Oh,” was all he managed before his boxers dropped to the floor and he was engulfed in wet heat.

It was awhile before they made it back to the bed, Daniel taking his turn on his knees after Cam finished him quite satisfactorily.

Again Cameron climbed into the bed with him and snuggled close. Daniel was shocked to feel a tiny kiss to the back of his neck.

“You’re strange, Mitchell,” Daniel whispered as he turned over to kiss him properly.

“Why? Because you’d rather kiss me than Vala?”

“I don’t mind kissing her, you know.”

Cam nuzzled his shoulder. “Yes, I do know. I don’t mind kissing her either but I don’t want her to ever know it.”

“How far do we carry this?”

“What do you… oh, that. I hadn’t really thought about it. What we did felt so good that I never… do you want to? Which one of us…”

Daniel smiled and pulled Cam tight against him. “Let’s take it slow…”

And they didn’t talk any more that night.

*

“What’s wrong with Daniel and Cameron?” Vala asked Samantha as they filed into the briefing room Monday morning.

“Teal’c said they went to Denver this weekend. They must have had a nice weekend.”

Vala grinned rather wickedly. “I’m sure they did. And I mean to get every detail out of them too!”

Daniel and Cam heard her as they entered the room behind them. Cam grinned at Daniel and whispered, “Not this time, she won’t.”

Daniel said nothing, just smiled at Vala as he sat down beside her. “How was your weekend, Vala?”

~end~


End file.
